shaperaversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dionmqniodji
"Dionmqniodji" ("Intervention") is the sixth track of the third act of The Lost Fairy, and the thirteenth track of the album overall. Performers Psyche Chimere as "Han-Mi" Paul Shapera as "Raven" and Lloyd" Liel Bar-Z as "Jane" Lyrics HAN-MI: (spoken) No! No! No! No! Not again! I can’t do this again! I can't do this... RAVEN: (spoken) You have to. This is what’s happening, you can’t just give up on her! LLOYD: (spoken) Han, we’ve lost control of the narrative and now it is spiraling into darkness. You turning your back will not stop this from happening. If you have any last ditch Hail Marys, anything at all, now is the time. RAVEN: (spoken) You are creative. You are competent. You are her last hope and you can do this. Think outside the box. I believe in you. HAN-MI: (spoken) Jakob stops as a figure emerges slowly from the shadows. HAN-MI: You will leave her alone, you will go you will step down or I swear that you will know Such sorrow, grief you can't believe Screams of anguish and of strife And in your torment and in tears you'll scream and cry To end your life, I’m Han-Mi, I You will beg me then to die Oh, beg me cease unholy things Pain and woe you will know if you do not let her go You cannot have her You cannot take this one You cannot have her She is all I love You cannot have her You cannot take this one You cannot have her She is all I love JANE: (spoken) Who are you? HAN-MI: You knew me once some time ago Another life, a different show A time when we were lost within a dream I loved you then more than you knew And even now, I still do too I never stopped, though you were lost to me I failed you then and this I swear The guilt is more than I can bear And so I’ve tried to make something for you A better life that you can live Adventures, love and tales to spin I'm sorry if this all makes you confused You likely won't see me again A world for you is beckoning Your story will be beautiful to tell But always know that this is true Someone far out there loves you Loves you more than she loves life itself You’ll run to a world full of wonder and light With love and with laughter and friends at your side With magic and miracles, worlds brand new And maybe, one day, a lover or two The light died upon my pale life But it rose with you here today I did this for you The best I could do HAN-MI: (spoken) Everything’s going to be fine. You’ve done a great job. You’re almost home free. Take Symbel and get to Xandoria. The Singularity is almost here. Just - you are going to live a long and wonderful life and you are loved so very much. Now go. Hurry.